Taxi
The Vapid and Declasse Taxi is a four-door sedan-based taxicab featured, in some form or other, in every Grand Theft Auto game, with (with the exceptions of GTA London and Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, where the London Cab and the Cabbie are the only present taxis respectively). Distinguishable by its yellow livery, it is often one of the most common vehicles on the road. In 3D Universe and Grand Theft Auto V, the Taxi can be used to perform taxi side-missions. Design GTA 1 — GTA 2 In Grand Theft Auto 1, there are three versions of the Taxi; the Liberty City version is based on the Portsmouth, the San Andreas version is based on the Vulture, and the Vice City version is based on the Flamer. The Taxi in Grand Theft Auto 2 is similar to a rounded Checker Taxi. with the checkered stripe crossing the roof horizontally. GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories From Grand Theft Auto III onwards, the Taxi is usually based on the same model as the police car from its respective game: * In GTA III, the Taxi resembles a cross between a 4th generation Chevrolet Caprice and a 1st generation Ford Crown Victoria with overall body design from the 1987-1992 Toyota Corona. There are minor variants available, with darker bumpers, and different taxi lights. * In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, the Taxi is a Ford LTD look-alike. * In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas the Taxi is based on the Premier, designed after the 4th generation 1991-96 Chevrolet Caprice with boxy style * The Taxi in GTA Advance has little indication of which car it is based on, but is generally more boxy in design when compared to the game's Police vehicle. * The taxis in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories are largely identical to the GTA III and GTA Vice City renditions, respectively. The GTA Liberty City Stories rendition may appear with yellow, black or grey bumpers. GTA IV There are two different taxi sedans in Grand Theft Auto IV; one built by Declasse, based on the Merit, which is the 2000-2005 Chevrolet Impala, and the other based on a Stanier, built by Vapid, influenced strongly by the second generation Mercury Grand Marquis, with frontal design cues more similar to a 1998–present model. The Vapid taxi shares the same body design as the LCPD Police and NOOSE Cruisers, and its chassis is not used in any non-fleet car (only in GTA V it's civilian variant appears). The taxis shares the same rim design as the LCPD cars and Noose trucks. While the Taxis come standard with regular taxi lights, some have rooftop advertisements for "WTF", "Banging Trash Can Lids for an Hour", Conjoined Twins, "The Science Of Crime", and Weazel News, both of which can detach in collisions. Both models contain a medallion on the front hood, which is used to indicate that New York City Taxi are licensed to pick up passengers; they also have a red marker on the back left. Vapid Taxis may also have yellow, grey or black bumpers. Players can enter Taxis in GTA IV and, for a fee, take taxi rides to destinations. Liberty City taxi's are based off of older generation NYC Taxis with the minivan version bearing the same markings. GTA V The Downtown Cab Co. taxis in Grand Theft Auto V are yellow and blue in color. The taxis are a second generation Stanier. Downtown Cab Company taxis have a very similar design to those of the Checkered Cab Company, Los Angeles. Taxi-GTAV-Front.png|A Taxi in GTA V (Rear quarter view; with roof-mounted advertising). oddTaxi.jpg|The unique Taxi. Taxi.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V. Performance GTA 1 — GTA 2 Early renditions of the Taxi are generally undesirable due to their mediocre performance. While differing between cities and partially based on muscle vehicles, GTA 1's taxis are generally slow, but compensate with good steering. In GTA 2 the opposite is the case, with moderate speed but sluggish controls, inferior to the Taxi Xpress. Both games' renditions have moderate crash endurance. GTA III — GTA Vice City Stories Although the appearance of the Taxi between GTA III and GTA Vice City Stories varies drastically, the Taxi's performance in all the games of this era may be described as all-round average. With moderate speed, moderate acceleration, light construction, moderate endurance, capable steering and stable cornering (all traits which are helpful during Taxi Driver missions), the Taxi is generally an acceptable vehicle to drive. The vehicle is also front wheel drive, reducing the chances of tailspins when cornering and allowing the vehicle to perform 180-degree turns backwards or forward with ease. GTA IV The Declasse Merit-based taxi in GTA IV is powered by a V6, coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in a RWD layout. Acceleration is very good, and the top speed is above average. The brakes have been upgraded over the regular Merit, requiring a shorter stopping distance. The suspension has also had an upgrade, making this vehicle corner more effectively at speed. Crash deformation is acceptable, and the cab can survive a few frontal hits before failing. The Stanier-based Taxi is powered by a 4.6L V8, coupled to a 5 speed gearbox in a RWD layout. Acceleration is good, and the top speed is above average. Its braking and suspension are very good, identical to that of the Police Cruiser; ABS is standard, and the suspension easily handles cornering and smooths out the bumpy roads of Liberty City. Crash deformation is good, and the vehicle can sustain multiple frontal impacts before failing. GTA V The taxi in GTA V is the second-generation Vapid Stanier, and is powered by a 4.6L V8, coupled to 5 speed gearbox in RWD layout. Like the police cruiser, acceleration is good, engine durability is very good, top speed is above average, and braking is acceptable. The engine of the Taxi will emit a knocking noise at idle and when you let off of the throttle after revving it. This is probably to show the realism of real taxis being worn down from constantly being in use. Taxi side missions Modifications GTA San Andreas The Taxi is one of only a handful of public vehicles that could be customized at a modification workshop, specially, at Transfender. The modification options (see Transfender article for pricing) of the vehicle include: Variants *Bickle '76 Taxi companies *Borgnine Taxis *Downtown Cab Co *Express Car Service *Kaufman Cabs *L.C.C. Taxis *Mean Street Taxis *Sunnyside Taxis *Vice City Cabs Locations GTA III *Parked in the parking lot of Francis International Airport. *Parked in an alley north-west from the entrace of Salvatore's Gentlemen's Club. GTA Vice City *Occasionally spawns in the parking lot next to the North Point Mall. *Spawns occasionally in the parking lot near the Washington Mall. GTA San Andreas *Spawns always around the main cities and sometimes in some parts of the state, as the Taxi is one of the most seen Public Service vehicle. GTA Liberty City Stories *At the Mean Street Taxis depot. *Occasionally spawns at the top level of the Newport Multistory Car Park *Frequently spawns in front of the Francis International Airport. When on the road headed there, instead of turning right towards the parking lot, continue going straight towards the roundabout. It should be parked next to a Freeway beside some steps. It may not always spawn GTA Vice City Stories *Sometimes spawns in the North Point Mall parking garage. *Rarely spawns behind the Hyman Memorial Stadium. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City * A Declasse Merit Taxi may occasionally be parked on Asparagus Avenue in front of the LTA Headquarters, * A Vapid Taxi can be found parked in an alley near Manganese Street and Burlesque in Star Junction, Algonquin. * Taxis are the most commonly spawning vehicles in Liberty City, and are particularly common in Downtown Broker, Francis International Airport and throughout Algonquin, especially The Triangle and Star Junction where Taxis make up the majority of road traffic. Taxis are less common in peripheral, industrial and suburban areas of the city; notably, taxis will rarely spawn in eastern Dukes and northern Alderney and never spawn in Acter Industrial Park (Alderney), and in parts of Bohan. * A Vapid taxi is seen parked near the construction barrier in the mission Bang Bang. GTA V + Online *Can be called to come to the player's current location. NOTE: It's best to face the camera away from the road as facing the road seems to make taxis not spawn. *Can be found at the Downtown Cab Co. depot, parked in the front lot. *Taxis can be found with moderate frequency around most areas of Los Santos. *Can be found at the Oriental Theater, parked in the front spots. *Taxis spawn most commonly in the Los Santos International Airport district, where they can often be seen pulling away from the curb outside the terminal buildings with newly arrived passengers. *Taxis also spawn commonly in Downtown Los Santos. *Taxis spawn fairly commonly across wealthy parts of Los Santos to the North and West of the city but are rarer in the poorer districts. Taxis will never spawn in the port areas in the far south of the city, and very rarely outside of the city itself. Trivia *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, despite the Premier and Police Car being rear wheel drive, the Taxi is front wheel drive. *In some of the games in the series, Taxis' radios default to certain stations. They are as follows: **''GTA 1: Head Radio. **GTA Vice City'' and GTA Vice City Stories: Espantoso or VCPR. **''GTA San Andreas: CSR 103.9. **GTA Liberty City Stories: Radio Del Mundo. **GTA IV: San Juan Sounds, The Beat 102.7 (Declasse Taxi); WKTT, PLR, Integrity 2.0, The Beat 102.7 (Vapid Taxi). **Episodes from Liberty City: Integrity 2.0, WKTT, The Beat 102.7 (Vapid Taxi); San Juan Sounds, The Beat 102.7 (Declasse Taxi). **GTA V: East Los FM and when hotwired, West Coast Talk Radio. *In GTA Vice City, Taxis have white spots on the windshield due to an error in applying the vehicle's reflection map. *In GTA III and GTA Vice City, Taxis may spawn without their lights on top. The roof will still glow as if there was a light there when Taxi missions are activated. In GTA IV, the taxi light can be broken off by impacts. The sign can fly off of the front like when the player hits something on a motorcylce; It goes fllying straight. this can hurt and even kill civilians without granting a wanted level. *In GTA V, when switching to Franklin, he will be seen being dropped off by a Taxi in front of his house while saying goodbye to a young woman in the back seat. The taxi is missing a roof sign and has no license plate text. It can be obtained by killing the driver and attempting to open the locked door, in which this taxi will respawn next to Frankin's home the next time he's there. The lady runs away and Franklin can't shoot her for some reason. It is also mention that it has bulletproof tires. *In GTA IV, taxi drivers tend to be vengeful. Unlike ones in GTA V, who are coward-like, these drivers exit their vehicle and assault the player if he or she damages their vehicle; they may pull the player out of their own vehicles, or throw punches if they meet the player on foot. In GTA IV, they hold onto the player's car door while he or she attempts to escape, until the gaining speed forces them to let go or they get knocked off by an object. *The GTA IV rendition of the Taxi originally had a black variant, as seen in the Vladimir Glebov trailer. The reason for removing that texture was probably for one of Niko's lines for calling taxis while drunk;''Yellow Car!. *In GTA IV, the Vapid and Declasse Taxis have six different horns, differing in pitch with some with a high pitched, medium pitched, and lower pitched horns. The pitch determines how well and strong the horn sounds. The higher ranges usually are weak, mid-ranges usually have a somewhat over-blown or out of tune horn, while the lower pitches have healthy and loud horns. Five of the horns used can be traced back to civilian vehicles of different brands (such as Intruder, PMP 600, DF8-90, Primo, Patriot, etc.). *In GTA IV, all Taxis (including Roman's) carry the registration insignia LC2708. *In GTA IV, the lighted advertisement/"TAXI" signs on the roof of the taxis are very fragile as a minor collision is most cases is all it takes to dislodge the sign and have it break off the vehicle's roof. *In GTA IV, most of the taxi drivers are Greek. If a gun is pointed to them, they will say "I'm Greek, you know". They also can be heard cursing traffic in front of them with the Greek phrase "malaka", which is slang for numerous derogatory remarks. *Oddly if you slam into the rear of a taxi with a passenger in the backseat and kill the driver in the front seat, the passenger will climb out of the backseat and flee unharmed. *The turn signal in the Vapid Taxi is combined with the brake light, making it the only car in the game with a red turning light. *If you're taking a taxi ride in GTA IV and shoot outside the car, the driver will stop the car, make a comment and then run away, leaving Niko in the back seat of the stationary vehicle. This will also happen if the LCPD are chasing the player. *A Taxi can be seen in several screenshots and in Franklin's trailer for Grand Theft Auto V. *In GTA IV, when Niko takes an NPC out of the backseat of a cab (If already in), they would sometimes say, "That's my wife's car, take it!" or tell Niko it's their car. *In the 3D Universe, the Taxi's engine sound is similar to that of SUVs and pickup trucks (excluding GTA San Andreas where it sounds more like a higher end cars). *In GTA V, Taxis are harder to come by than in previous games, probably reflecting the real life western USA, which sees a low demand for taxi use relative to denser East Coast cities such as New York. *The GTA V taxi's backseat has a lot of stickers. Among these stickers is the old 255 for Liberty City Government Services sticker from the IV Taxi. *While the logo on the trunk of the GTA V taxi says "Taxi Cab", looking at it closer at an angle shows the writing "Police Cruiser" embossed under it. This is because while the Taxi model uses a different texture for the logo, its normal map is still that of the Police Cruiser. **Despite this, both logo are appear randomised when call for taxi. *In GTA V on both backseat passengers doors there warning that says "Driver carries a firearm and will use it in defence". Note that no taxi drivers in GTA V are actually armed. This may refer to the fact that you're able to do taxi missions and all three characters are armed. *When entering a cab as a passenger in GTA V, the character may say one of the lines they normally say while carjacking someone. * It is revealed in the GTA V Film Meltdown, that Liberty City still use the 1st Genration Stanier (Which the GTA IV taxi is based upon) instead of the 2nd Generation Stanier (the GTA V TAxi Version), the LCPD also use the old model. * In GTA V, if the player hops around or the rear doors are blocked, the player may ride in the front passenger seat next to the driver. Note that the cab driver still looks back as though the player was in one of the rear seats when the location is chosen, if the location is chosen again or changed, or if the cab is stopped by the player with the start/stop option. *While riding as a passenger in a taxi in GTA V: **If the player takes multiple trips with the same cab driver and rushes each one, the player may start yelling out of anger to go. The player also yells if the GPS location is chosen again or changed. ** If the point of view camera is on the hood view and aimed at the windshield when the driver finishes the trip, then the next time the player enters (before getting busted or wasted), the unchanged view of the dash should stay even after the location is chosen. ** It is possible for the driver to become "stuck" behind an automatic gate due to approaching it from the wrong side. The driver will stay waiting for the gate to open until the player tells the driver to hurry up, or leaves the cab. **The player can bail out of a moving taxi, skipping out on paying the driver his fee. This will likely result in a one star wanted level. ***The driver can respond to this; "Really?" **If the player doesn't tell the driver to hurry, the cab driver will drive much slower than other NPCs (especially on highways). **If the player obtains a wanted level, the driver will pull over, and the player will exit. Attempts to get back in as a passenger will result in the player carjacking the cab driver. **If the player is spotted by members of a gang that are hostile towards them (i.e. if Trevor is spotted by members of The Lost MC), they will not confront or attack the player. Instead, they will flee as if they were scared. **If passing a random encounter involving a hitchhiker, the player can tell the cab driver to stop, allowing the hitchhiker to enter. **If the player replays a mission, they will no longer be riding in the cab upon returning to the restore point. **If the player tries to pick up a passenger in a damaged taxi missing a wheel, the passenger will not enter the car, and eventually wander off. This is most likely due to the fact that the taxi is continuously leaning over onto the ground and back off, thus simulating movement, and obviously pedestrians cannot enter the "moving" vehicle. See also *London Cab, the British equivalent featured in Grand Theft Auto: London, 1969 and London, 1961. *Taxi Xpress, another taxi featured in Grand Theft Auto 2. *Cabbie, the older, Checker cab-style equivalent seen in the GTA III era. *Cabby, a minivan taxi featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. *Roman's Taxi,a custom grey taxi used by Express Car Service. *Cavalcade, another taxi used by Express Car Service. *Bickle 76, A Modified Variant of the Taxi featured in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. *Premier, the civilian version of the Taxi in GTA San Andreas. *Stanier, the civilian version of the GTA IV's Taxi, which appears in GTA V. Navigation }} cs:Taxi de:Taxi es:Taxi nl:Taxi pl:Taksówka pt:Taxi ru:Taxi sv:Taxi Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA 1 Category:Vehicles in GTA 2 Category:Vehicles in GTA III Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA Advance Category:Vehicles in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Public Transport Vehicles Category:Taxicabs Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Vehicles manufactured by Vapid Category:Vehicles in GTA Online